


Mine

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: BonRin Easterfest 2020 [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Face-Fucking, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Bon likes to let Rin know who he belongs to, and Rin is all to happy to be reminded.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: BonRin Easterfest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246





	Mine

A flush creeps out from under the blindfold, seeping down Rin's cheeks to his neck and chest as he stays kneeling on the floor. His lips are parted, his head tipped back and hands bound behind his back, and Bon can't resist the urge to reach out and run his fingers gently under Rin's chin. In response, Rin opens his mouth further, his tongue poking out to try and goad Bon into doing more with him.

“Impatient little slut,” says Bon.

“Please,” whines Rin.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Bon laughs. “Not yet—you haven't earned it yet.” A little growl of frustration leaves Rin and he shudders—Bon smirks to himself in satisfaction. He has Rin exactly where he wants him. “But I'm sure you can do something to change my mind.”

He unzips his jeans, enjoying the way Rin tenses at the sound, and steps forward to run the head of his cock over Rin's lips. Grabbing Rin's hair with his other hand, he slides his dick into Rin's mouth, enjoying the strangled noise that leaves Rin and the vibration it sends up his cock. Though he can feel Rin trying to move his head to try and get him to start moving his hips and speed things up, he keeps a firm hold on Rin's hair, holding him still and leaving his cock sitting heavily on Rin's tongue. Sometimes he likes to tie Rin down and do this to him too to tease him—the difference is Bon's tongue piercing means Rin never holds out anywhere near as long as he can. In the end, he only starts to piston his hips when Rin can't stop moaning around him.

“Such a good little whore for me,” Bon says with a little tug on Rin's hair. “Always so willing to suck my cock.”

Rin's tongue drags up his cock and Bon snaps his hips forward a little harder and faster, starting to fuck his face in earnest, getting more choked groans from Rin as he keeps going. After a shorter while than he would have liked—Rin's too good at this—Bon withdraws his cock again, watching it leave Rin's mouth in a wet, messy drag. Rin gasps and coughs for air, his chin smeared with saliva that he can't clean off, tilting his face up towards Bon again.

“Please,” he rasps.

“Well you're persistent,” comments Bon. “Maybe I should give you what you want.”

Bon moves behind Rin, grabbing the back of his hair in one hand, and pushes him forward until he's face down, ass up, and he can see the wide plug holding Rin open peeking out between his ass cheeks. Giving Rin's hair a tug with one hand, Bon brings the other palm down hard on Rin's backside, leaving a red mark and making it jiggle deliciously.

“Oh fuck!” Rin's voice is wound tight, still rough from the throat fucking and obviously desperate.

“I've got the best view in the world right now,” Bon says appreciatively.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” whines Rin, hands trembling in their bonds.

“Just taking a little time to enjoy you,” says Bon, smirking. “Maybe I should tease you a bit more...” He kneels down behind Rin and runs one finger around the base of the plug where it stretches him open. “Maybe with my tongue?”

“ _Ryuuji_...”

Bon pauses , fingers stilling against Rin's skin: Rin only ever calls him that when he's really desperate—maybe he shouldn't have pushed him quite so far?

“Okay, give me one sec,” he says, voice softer than before, and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek under the blindfold. Rin's skin is a little damp, whether from sweat or tears Bon isn't sure. “You okay?”

Rin nods. “Really want you.”

Making short work of both the plug and slicking up his cock, Bon soon slides himself into Rin, making him let out a grateful moan. Staying still for a few moments to let Rin adjust, Bon slides one hand up Rin's chest to one of his nipples, gently flicking the barbell through it and getting another little whimper in response. Rin got them pierced just after graduation as a surprise for him and over the last few years he's made good use of them. When Bon starts thrusting, fucking into Rin hard and fast, Rin lets out helpless moans, clenching around Bon's cock.

“You're already so nice and tight,” Bon breathes into Rin's ear, knowing the feeling of Bon's lips there will drive Rin even crazier.

When Rin lets out another breathy moan in response, Bon slides his hand down from Rin's nipple over his stomach and down to his dick. He wraps his hand around it and listens to Rin gasping as he begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Rin tightens even more around him, wound up so much that Bon knows it won't take much more.

“Feels like you're getting real close,” he growls in Rin's ear, thrusting even harder to make Rin cry out. “You going to come for me?”

“Please... can I?” Rin's voice is wobbly with restraint as he tries to hold out for permission.

Bon smirks, tongue flicking over the shell of Rin's ear. “Go on then, come for me.”

Rin stiffens against him, coming hard over Bon's hand and letting out a wordless cry as Bon strokes and fucks him through it. The feeling of him clenching around his cock is enough to send Bon over the edge too, hips twitching forward as he fills him. Their movements slow, eventually to a halt, and Bon leaves kisses on Rin's shoulder.

“You did so well babe,” he says softly, one hand under Rin's chest to support him as he pulls out and takes off the blindfold. While Rin blinks in the dim light of the bedroom, Bon frees his hands, pulling him close. “Was it okay?”

“Yeah,” murmurs Rin, giving him a little smile. “Was good.”

“You sure? I wasn't too rough on you?”

“No, you were great,” says Rin softly, running one hand through Bon's hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bon says, leaning in to kiss Rin tenderly on the lips. He casts a quick glance over the two of them before asking, “Want a bath?”

“Only if you carry me,” says Rin with a hint of a cheeky grin.

“Gladly.”


End file.
